Reunion
This is the Twelfth episode in the Kindergarten RolePlay Series The episode begins with the gems playing with Apatite, still in his beast form. They are playing hide and seek. Quartz is watching. They finish the game and Apatite playfully chases everyone. Quartz: I have to say, he's really enjoyable. I just hope the fusion withdrawals don't get worse. But if Painite has the same withdrawals, he'll definitely come back. Apatite walks up to Quartz. Quartz: Are you holding up alright? Apatite: Yep. Quartz: Do you want to go looking for Painite? Apatite: Are you gonna make me? Quartz: No. Apatite: Then there is your answer. If Painite doesn't want to see me, I don't want to see him either. Even if I have spasms every 30 minutes. And getting worse. Ok maybe we should look for Painite. They start walking. The gems(excluding Bloodstone and Quartz) are hanging around with Apatite. Sard: Are you sure you have to fuse with Painite? I mean, I enjoy you a lot better than Agate. Textite: Same. Zircon: I'm the normal one, but I have to agree. Apatite gives a steady laugh. Apatite: Now I know Agate may hate most of you. And you may like me more than him... Sard and Textite: A lot more. You don't try to kill us. Apatite: But we should be Agate. Sard: Can you at least be your normal form? Apatite: I don't even think we can. Like we said, it was there, but it disappeared. Zircon: Well, it's kind of weird that you're taller than me. (Zircon was taller than Agate in his normal form) Apatite: Trust me, things will work out. They reach a lake, and there is no way around it. Apatite: Aw man. It shows them swimming across the lake, and Apatite is soaked. They reach the end. He tries to shake the water out, but it's everywhere. Apatite: Ugh, I'm soaked. Anyone have any fire powers? Bloodstone: Don't you shed? Apatite: I can't do it in front of you. Apatite goes into the forest. He walks out, dry. Apatite: Ah, much better. Apatite's ears perk up. He starts sniffing the ground. Apatite: I can smell Painite's scent. Bloodstone face palms. Bloodstone: How did I not think of that? He morphs into his beast form and starts sniffing. Bloodstone makes roaring noises. Apatite: He says 'This Way.' They keep following the trail. They reach a mountain trail. They see the only way up is climbing. Apatite tries to climb the mountain but slips. He looks at Bloodstone. It shows Bloodstone climbing, and Apatite holding onto this back. They reach the top. They keep sniffing. Apatite: The trail ends here. I don't see him. Apatite's shadow moves out, Painite comes out of the shadow and tackles him. They start fighting again. Quartz: Oh dear, not again. Bloodstone tries to step in. He pushes them apart. They both bite his hands. Bloodstone shakes it off. He picks them up and places them near Quartz. Quartz keeps holding them apart. Quartz: That is enough! We all know you don't want to fight! Painite: Actually I want to bite his face off. Quartz: Well, you two are not leaving until you work this out! And I have Bloodstone surrounding you so you don't leave. Painite tackles Apatite and they fall off the mountain. Quartz: I did not think of that. Apatite and Painite try to shift each other so the other hits the ground. They keep adjusting, then they both hit the ground. They pick themselves up and start biting each other. The rest of the gems jump off the mountain and try to get them off of each other. Quartz: This is hard. How can we get them to stop fighting? What does Agate like? Bloodstone morphs back. Bloodstone: He likes when we form Jet, or any fusion for that matter. But I think fusion should be the last thing we do. Quartz: Well, I have only one idea. Quartz steps in front of them. She slams them hard in the back. Bloodstone: What is that gonna do? Quartz: Agate taught me something to do in case they're separated. She puts their gems together, and they stick like Agate's gem. Bloodstone: Are you sure that will work? Quartz: I'm sure if they're fused, they will work out their issues. They start regenerating. They are still in Beast form. Agate: You're right, we did agree on something. Quartz: What did you agree on? Agate: We both hate you. Agate slams his fist on Quartz, poofing her. Everyone is shocked. Agate punches everyone else, poofing them. He then turns, breathes a small wisp of fire, and leaves. Episode ends. Category:A to Z Category:TDM's Content Category:Fanon